In a battery module for electric automobiles or hybrid automobiles, a plurality of electric cells having positive electrodes and negative electrodes are disposed in alignment. The positive electrodes and the negative electrodes are connected by connection members (bus bars), and thus the plurality of electric cells are electrically connected (refer to Patent Literature 1).